Key to my Heart
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: Our guardians and the Easter company are still in search of the Easter egg however...looks like Gozen has something else in mind. Possible Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I posted one with this title but I suddenly decided to scratch that idea...or I might use it in the future. Who knows? I don't know if this plot is interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

_Memories of you are slowly beginning to fade away…_

Ikuto stuck around Amu's house waiting for her to come outside, so that he could talk to her…or so to speak, kill time by playing with her.

When he thought he heard the glass door to her room slide open, he leapt up to the balcony and gave her quite a shock.

"Ehh? What the heck are you doing here?" she gaped at him as she cringed in fear.

"I wanted to return something that belongs to you," he takes out a red, heart-shaped hairclip.

She looked delighted to see her long-lost hair clip, for her eyes glittered in luminous moonlight.

"Oh my god!" She jumped up to him. "Where did you find it?"

Ikuto smirked and retracted his hand so that Amu couldn't reach for the clip. "Hey. I _ain't _giving it up that easily."

She continued jumping, trying to snatch the clip from his hand as Ikuto yawned at her vain attempts.

"This is boring. If you want this clip, catch me if you can," Ikuto challenged and vaulted over and off the balcony.

"Why that little…," Amu gritted her teeth as she balled a fist. Then she shouted down into the dark street, "Ikuto! You had better not be far from here. I'm going to take back what is rightful mine no matter what!"

Ikuto smiled amusingly in front of the house door where he heard heavy footsteps upon the floor.

"Boo," he scared her and she opened her mouth to scream but he was quick enough to muffle the ear-piercing scream.

She seized his hand and removed it from her mouth, whispering angrily and peevishly," What the heck was that for? Sheesh." Her eyebrows wrinkled in as she continued on blabbering, "For your information, I'm still a young girl and it's like _really_ late. I could get raped you know…besides my parents don't even know that I'm still up."—she suddenly realized that her parents were unaware that she was outside. "Aye…never mind about that but," she smirked and grabbed his wrist, "I caught you now."

He shrugged off her weak grip and gracefully sprung atop a brick wall beside her house, enjoying himself, he said, "That doesn't count. Here's the real thing." And he fled down the narrow brick wall pathway.

She grew sullen as the corners of her mouth twitched, "Tell me about it."

She decided to not follow his tail but to find an alternate route to track him down.

"Where would he be?" she ran, looking around her, but saw only streetlights and past by numerous houses.

After running around the neighborhood in the pitch black night, she settled herself down underneath a streetlight, resting on a bench.

She panted and slowly caught up with her breath. "Ahh. Forget that guy. I give up!" she admitted as she leaned back in the bench, gazing at the full moon.

"How about turning around and checking the trees?" a voice dare asked.

She listened to the voice and looked into the trees. Surely enough, she saw the silhouette of Ikuto who was standing on a high tree branch with his back up against the bark.

"Hey! You better get down here!" she yelled, pointing to the ground.

"No way. You're not my mother," he responded coolly.

Exasperated, she got off the bench and walked to the tree in an attempt to climb up the woody tree.

She didn't care and wasn't discouraged by the altitude he was currently standing on.

No. She was determined to reclaim her precious clip that meant the world to her.

Struggling and grunting as she climbed the tree which was difficult to grip on, she accidentally misplaced a foot and slipped. "Oh god, I can't look down!" she said as she shut her eyes tight and curled into a ball.

When she didn't impact with the floor a few seconds later, she opened her eyes to see that Ikuto caught her.

"Wah!" she jumped out of his arms and scrambled away from him. "How despicable can you be?" she shouted childishly. "Pervert," she added in the end.

"Very," he teased and closed the distance between the both of them.

She slowly backed away until she hit the tree. She gasped.

Ikuto was daring and inched his face so close that she began to blush…he secretly liked how every time his close presence would make her fluster.

She avoided his gaze by turning her head away from his and looking onto the ground.

"How bad do you want the clip back?" he breathed on her as he held the clip before her eyes.

Her heart fluttered at full speed and she felt a bit light-headed as his breath crept along her skin.

"I…don't want it anymore," she suddenly said. "I'd figured that it's not worth the chase over a clip even though it's something important to me," she said quietly as she slowly averted her gaze to meet his blue eyes.

"Well," he smiled faintly. "If that's the case, I'm going to keep it until you wish to have it back again." He pocketed it safely into his jeans and parted away from her.

Amu slumped down to the ground, exhausted. She yawned.

"Kids these days are so out of it," Ikuto sighed as he flashed a glance at a worn-out Amu then took a seat beside her.

He looked onto the stars that were shimmering in the dark blue sky.

A mysterious color that shouldn't be illuminated by those faint stars…

"If only you knew," he smiled at himself, leaning up against the tree as a breeze blew.

"Knew what?" she asked softly.

Surprised that she was still awake, he muttered, "Nothing."

"Hmm…" she simply said and then spoke to him, "Hey Ikuto."

"What?"

"You'll never let Easter control you forever, right?"

"You really think?" he smacked her head lightly.

She smiled at her stupid question, "No."

"And you'll continue being the shining superhero?" he asked suggestively, stealing a glance of her peaceful face.

Then it was her turn to smack him but playfully. "No duh, silly," she grinned.

A faint star glimmered in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"At last! I've found the secret to the domination of the world! Haha!" Gozen laughed evilly as a plan was laid out in front of him.

"Go, fetch me that Embryo," he commanded his fellow workers. "Please, you guys are making me grow impatient...so sluggish in work."

"Yes sir," one of the workers responded.

"We must proceed with plans at once!" Gozen pounded his hand onto the table then he uttered lowly, "Brace yourself guardians for the secret weapon I have in store for you…"

**Review :D**


	2. Incipient Darkness

**A/N: Yeah , I know I seriously suck at action description. But review because I need to know if the plot is just getting boring or anything.**

A sudden outbreak has come upon the people and it is spreading _fast._

"Why do all these people look so down?" Amu asked, flickering glances among a throng of people whose faces appeared dead and lifeless as if they've lost their spirit to reach for their dreams.

It was still a young night, and the guardian gang was up at the central part of town hanging around and chilling around the city since they've been so busy being super heroes lately, they have come to realized that they haven't had the chance to take a rest, but as we all know, evil always has its ways to emerge to the open.

"Something is definitely fishy," Tadase commented, the blond-hair boy whose frame is gaunt but had no sign of imperfection on his perfect face. He looked around and perused the environment, taking note of some traces.

The other guardians with them, Yaya, the chirpy girl who always wore pigtails and had a petite frame; Rima, a girl with long, blonde wavy hair, who is known as a reserved girl but she likes to spice things up once in awhile; and lastly, Naghiko, the purple hair boy who has grown out his hair to look like a female. His features were in fact, very feminine-like. Anyone could have mistaken him for a girl.

They all nodded in agreement with Tadase's comment.

"But how can we cure this?" Yaya crinkled her eye and scratched her head, thinking critically that her brain only came with solutions of the unknown. "I doubt any medicine exists for these people's strange behavior."

Amu touched her humpty lock which she wore around her neck; she fingered it gently then faced Tadase, "Do you think that we can destroy this dark force that is making them act like this?"

Tadase folded his arms and closed his eyes, thinking about the circumstances and then he came to a conclusion, "I don't think so. This is not Easter's doing…or is it? I don't know for sure, but this new dark energy is certainly unfamiliar with me."

"What can we do?" Yaya bawled.

Suddenly, Tsukasa popped out of nowhere and started running to them, shouting happily, "Hey kids! Perfect timing! I've found a solution to the problem!" he brandished a bottle of white tablets in his left arm.

"Where did he come from?" Rima asked quietly. Everyone turned their focus to him with a puzzled expression.

Tsukasa ran up to them and panted heavily as he came to a slow, he said in between big breaths, "For the people." He handed the bottle to Amu who gratefully accepted it, although she hesitated to take it at first.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me I had to go running to you guys for no reason!" Tsukasa pretended to be mad.

"It's not that," Amu shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, "It's just a sudden you know. How did you know that the people were falling...?"

"Ill?" he interrupted, smiling happily, his usual self.

Amu and the others nodded.

"Well," he cocked his head up to the sky, "the stars as you know always tell me. I can read and foresee things or at least I believe I can do so…"

Everyone gave him a look of disbelief and he just ignored it, saying, "Go on, guardians. Go save the people before everything worsen."

Coming back to reality, everyone had to get moving to cure the disease that is quite contagious.

"Okay, we've got to split," Tadase suggested and everyone gave an approval to his proposal.

They quickly discussed who was going where and split the medicine, going off to their destination to rescue the people from falling into darkness.

Amu was in charge of taking care of the people around the central area of the city, and it was indeed a lot of people but she was determined to lift and lighten up the gloomy atmosphere floating around town.

One by one, she came up to the citizens of the city and fed the people medicine which they obediently swallowed, and a dark egg with an 'X' mark would emerge from behind them.

Amu narrowed her honey-yellow eyes of hers, fixating it directly at the numerous eggs flying and hanging around uttering despicable and discouraging words. She should have known that it was Easter's doing from the beginning. That company is just so greedy and desperate to get that Embryo in their grubby hands.

"Amu-chan!" a familiar voice shouted.

She turned her head around, in search of the chara and the voice, and surely enough; there were her charas, Ran, Miki, and Su, coming towards her.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" Amu asked with great concern in her voice.

"We didn't think there'd be evil lurking around on this night, but who knew? I thought we were supposed to be chilling, but something was bugging us, so we chose to come find you," Miki crossed her arms, a bit displeased that they weren't resting.

Amu could only manage to smile faintly as she told them, "Well, we can fix up this problem first and then continue partying, all right?"

"You promise?" Ran looked hyped up.

"Yeah," Amu nodded.

"All right, transformation time!" Ran winked and soon enough, a brilliant light illuminated from the humpty lock causing Ran and Amu to merge together to become Amulet Heart.

"Let's do it!" Amu shouted and locked onto all the 'X' eggs out there with her humpty lock as it released endless pink hearts at the dark eggs.

'X' eggs would scream in horror and they'd cracked open, revealing charas who looked happy, thanking Amu for rescuing them.

Amu smiled warmly at them and watched the people slowly go through a transition of behavior. They suddenly looked delighted and joyful again.

She phased back to her usual self and ran around town to check if everybody was well again.

When everything seemed to be in order once again, she called up her friends to inform that the central part of the city was covered.

"Hey guys, it's all good up here. I think I'm going to call it a day," she ended the call and started making her way back home. Her charas were safely put away in her bag, resting temporarily because they simply felt so exhausted. Amu yawned, sauntering along the road when she suddenly felt dizzy and drained out of her energy.

She felt languid; her legs didn't have the energy to walk properly, so she staggered and her mind just wanted to shut down. Her eyelids grew heavy. Why was she feeling so weak all of a sudden? It couldn't have possibly been the outbreak that she was curing earlier?

Everything in her vision grew blurry. Her house, the trees were fuzzy and before she knew it, she collapsed onto the floor, coming down with the sickness that the poor people had earlier—who knew that it'd be that contagious?

Seconds later, a shadow loomed over and chuckled, "It's working…"


End file.
